A Pedra da Ressurreição
by Debora Monte
Summary: Harry Potter matara Voldemort há 70 anos atrás. Nunca mais tinha havido indícios de seus seguidores, ou qualquer outra pista do "mal". Tudo estava bem, muito bem. Aparetemente bem. Falsamente bem. O mal não estava morto para sempre.
1. Uma Família Feliz

O dia já se punha em Surrey. Mean Dursley estava catando florzinhas no quintal no vizinho. Ele era um menino gordo, quase sem pescoço, e assemelhava-se muito ao avô e ao bisavô, respectivamente Dudley e Válter Dursley.

- Mean!

Uma garota, que devia ter mais ou menos a idade de Mean, aproximava-se do quintal onde o garoto estava. Tinha cabelos ruivos, reluzentes, que mais pareciam flamejar no sol.

- Mean, eu já te disse que não precisa me dar flores. Eu sei que é gentil, mas já é a terceira vez nessa semana.

O menino corou, e suas bochechas gordas ficaram parecendo enormes e maduras maçãs. Ele deu um sorrisinho e se aproximou mais da garota.

- Stell, você merece muito mais do que isso.

A menina também corou; Parecia que ela estava tão sem-graça com a situação, que estouraram pequenas faíscas cor-de-rosa no céu. Logo que percebeu o acontecido, ela tentou apagar as pequenas faíscas.

- O que foi isso? – Mean estranhou – Pareceu aqueles truques de mágica que o professor de música faz às vezes para nos distrair.

- Quê? Tá ficando doido? Você sonhou, eu não vi nada. Ah, Mee, cansei, eu vou para casa, tchauzão, amanhã a gente se fala, tá?- A menina parecia ainda mais nervosa no que antes – Até mais.

Ela saiu quase correndo. O menino saiu atrás dela, mas não conseguiu alcançá-la; ela era mil vezes mais rápida que ele.

- Volte aqui, Sthefanie Weasley, me explica o que foi isso!

Agora não adiantava mais. Stell estava longe; Nem vista ela podia ser mais. Parecia que tinha desaparecido no ar.

Mean voltou triste para casa. Estragou umas das raras chances que tinha de ser um pouco mais _próximo_ (vocês entendem) da menina mais bonita do bairro. Ele sabia, ele tinha alguma chance, por que se não ela não conversaria tanto com ele. Todos os meninos cobiçavam Sthefanie Weasley; ela tinha um maravilhoso rostinho, era inteligente, engraçada, e ainda tinha um belo par de pernas. Mean sabia que ela era um pouco ("Um pouco? Ela é imensamente demais para um garoto gordo e feio como eu!") demais para ele, mas ele já tinha 13 anos e não tinha namorado sério nenhuma garota, o que, nesses dias, é muito atraso. Ele _tinha_ que conquistar Stell.

Era primeiro de setembro.Havia muita confusão na casa da família Weasley; Isso já era uma tradição deles há gerações. Os Potter também estavam lá; Idem.

- Vamos, Vamos, Vaaamos, Stell! – gritava Hugo, seu pai.- Igual à Lílian, é incrível como isso passa no sangue.

- O que você disse, querido?- Disse Lílian Weasley, a mulher de Hugo e mãe de Stell, Ronald e Frederic Weasley, nomes dados (pelo menos os últimos dois) em homenagem á os tios de Hugo, um (o último) que havia morrido na batalha que houve há muitos anos contra o bruxo do mal Voldemort - Parece até que você não demora _horas _no banho.

Hugo olhou-a, censurando a esposa. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, como se quisesse provocá-lo.

- Vamos parar de falar e ir saindo, pessoal?- Alvo, o pai de Hermione, Ginny e Remo (nomes também dados em homenagem a "heróis" da família), tentou acabar com a discussão. – Estamos atrasados.

Jorge, o filho de Victoire e Tedd, que já estava crescido, fazia uma das malas de Ginny flutuar um pouco acima das escadas. Ginny, que era dois anos mais nova que ele (quinze anos) deu um gritinho agudo ao ver seu pesado estojo de maquiagens suspenso em cima da escada.

- Jorge, _pára com isso!_ – gritou Sthefanie – Que droga, só faz besteira!

- Expelliarmus! – Alvo apontou a varinha para Jorge, e a varinha dele voou para longe. A malinha caiu com um estrondo, e todas as maquiagens voaram para fora dela e espatifaram-se. Jorge começou a rir, e Ginny a chorar; Remo e Hermione reprimiam os risos, mas ajudaram Ginny a colocar as coisas no lugar, e logo depois estavam os dois com as varinhas a postos, reorganizando os cosméticos; Alvo brigava com Jorge, por que Victoire e Tedd estavam na França, visitando os pais de Victoire; Hugo brigava com Sthefanie, por se meter onde não era chamada.

- Não sei de onde você puxou esse gênio, que, pelo Amor de Deus...- dizia ele, enquanto Stell olhava para o teto, ainda manchado de rosa-blush.

-Vamos _embora_, pessoal, já são 10:50, e o trem dos meninos sai às...

-_11:00, e eu não quero que meus filhos nem meus sobrinhos percam o ano letivo!_- Disseram todos os outros, que já conheciam o discurso de Alvo há anos. – Não dá para mudar um pouquinho, pelo menos uma vez?

- Ah, vamos embora logo de uma vez.

Todos deram as mãos; Ginny recusou-se a dar as mãos a Jorge, e trocou de lugar com Hermione; De repente, todos deram uma pirueta, e logo estavam aparecendo num lugar escuro e vazio da estação King's Cross, e, por mais que estivessem longe das pessoas, alguns transeuntes se assustaram com a repentina grande quantidade de pessoas na estação.

- Vamos, gente, corre, corre, coorre! - gritava Hugo, assustando alguns trouxas, que se afastavam do grupo. – Fred, filho, dá pra ir mais rápido?

- Claro, Vossa Senhoria, meu pai. – Fred fez uma curvatura irônica e correu mais rápido. – Como quiser, estou às suas ordens.

Passaram em grupos de três, cada, a barreira: Stell, Ron e Fred; Ginny, Hermione e Remo; Jorge, Lílian e Hugo; Alvo e Marian, sua mulher. Tiago e Rosa estavam longe, no Brasil; Os dois eram "cientistas", e queriam descobrir uma nova espécie de dragão brasileira.

Logo os meninos estavam no trem, a caminho de Hogwarts; Jorge já estava no sétimo ano; Ginny, no quinto; Hermione, Remo e Sthefanie, no terceiro. Ron e Fred já estavam no sexto ano. Molly, irmã de Jorge, já tinha terminado o curso e estava estudando Advocacia Mágica; Sirius, filho também de Alvo, já estava formado, e era um ótimo herbologista; A família era grande e feliz.

- Remo, anda logo com essa mala.

- Calma, Stell, nervosa hoje, hein?

Os três primos que estavam no terceiro ano estavam numa cabine separada. Sthefanie estava realmente nervosa pelo que aconteceu com uma trouxa da sua rua, Mean Dursley. Ela tinha ficado nervosa demais com uma coisa que ele disse, e sem querer fez uma mágica. Ela gostava dele, o Mean. Ele era fofinho. É, fofinho. Gostava te tê-lo por perto. Não queria afastá-lo, ou assustá-lo. Ele era bom para o seu ego.

- Nervosa é a sua...

Antes de Stell dizer que parte de Remo Potter era nervosa, a mulher dos doces chegou. Era uma moça, na verdade, mas tinha uma voz rouca que parecia voz de velha.

- Docees, doces de todos os sabores...

Remo pulou para fora da cabine de tirou uns nuques e sicles do bolso. Stell sentou no banco, mas olhava penetrante e ardentemente para os doces. Hermione escrevia alguma coisa no papel e estava tão concentrada que nem ouviu a voz rouca da mulher.

Remo entrou na cabine de novo carregado de doces. Parecia que ele nem tinha comido três ovos com várias (várias é pouco, milhões) de fatias de bacon de manhã.

- Me dá um? – Stell sorriu – Só unzinho, eu sou sua priminha do coração.

- Se você disser que parte minha é nervosa, eu te dou um sapo de chocolate.

- Nada, imagina, você é perfeitamente normal. _Perfeitamente_. – disse ela, pegando um (ou uns, Remo nem notou de tantos que tinha) sapo de chocolate.

- Dá pra parar de fazer barulho? Tô tentando fazer _uma coisa importante_ aqui.

- O quê? Uma carta pro Kevin?- disse Remo, zombeteiro.- Uuuuh, Mione & Kevin...

- você é gay. – Disse Hermione, sem tirar os olhos do papel. – Até agora eu não vi você azarar _uma menina_ em Hogwarts.

- Lálálá, eu sou a Hermione, e eu sou mongol e buurra...- disse Remo, fazendo voz de falsete.

Hermione disparou um feitiço de silencio silenciosamente (que frase estranha – comentário da autora) em Remo. Stell riu absurdamente alto, e Hermione olhou-a com medo. Alvo continuou tentando imitar Hermione, só que com as mãos. Hermione bufou e virou-se novamente para o pergaminho.

A paisagem já estava ficando silvestre demais na janela, e o sol estava se pondo. Jorge foi visitar a cabine dos meninos que estavam no quinto ano só para ver Ginny (ele tinha uma queda bem grande por ela) e Ron e Fred foram à cabine dos meninos que eram do terceiro ano só para irritar Hermione (era muito engraçado). Depois todos foram se trocar e colocar as roupas certas. O trem já estava parando.

- Vamos, meninos, vamos...

O guarda-costas do colégio, Arthur Hagrid, filho do antigo guarda-costas, Rúbeo Hagrid, já estava chamando os meninos.

- Alunos do primeiro ano comigo, por favor, alunos do primeiro ano...Ron e Fred, por favor, _larguem logo_ essa droga desse balde idiota... Vamos, primeiranistas...

Os alunos foram saindo rápido do trem. Os que não eram primeiranistas foram em direção das carruagens; os primeiranistas iam temerosos em direção ao lago; Hagrid ia junto com eles.

Sthefanie andava sozinha em direção a uma carruagem qualquer. Remo alcançou-a, e sua irmã (Hermione) já tinha sumido junto com um garoto loiro dentro de uma carruagem, então Ron e Fred, os gêmeos, foram junto com eles.

- Sai do meio, Remo. Ooi, linda irmãzinha. Tá triste? – disse Ron, que, adorava ver a cara nervosa da sua irmã mais nova. – Se viu no espelho pela primeira vez?

- Cala a boca, Rony.

- Tudo bem, suazinha.

Os quatro foram até Hogwarts num silêncio irreconhecível. Nem pareciam que eram Potter e Weasleys. Stell ainda estava pensando se Mean tinha notado alguma coisa; Remo pensava em como seria se afogar em uma tigela tamanho mega-monsto de bacon; Ron e Fred pensavam em uma forma de irritar o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O ano seria, aparentemente, como todos os outros. Pena que era só aparentemente.

**Bem, pessoal, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Eu já escrevi uns cinco, por que eu não sabia como postar (tapada). Eu vou postar um por semana, :D. **

**Eu espero que vocês gostem da fanfic, eu fiz ela bem direitinho e eu gostei. Mas não vai nessa calmaria do segundo cápítulo não, vai ter ação, muita ação, (6'. Por favor, Lara, divulga a fanfic, p'quê se não eu não posto mais, :'(; **

**Inté. ;**


	2. Scorpius

Depois da cansativa e divertida Seleção das casas e do delicioso jantar de boas-vindas, os terceiranistas foram, cada um, para as suas casas. Hermione e Stell foram para a sala comunal da Grifinória; Remo, para a Corvinal.

Já havia várias pessoas na sala comunal quando as meninas chegaram. Elas tinham demorado um pouco para chegar, por causa do grande quantidade de comida que elas ingeriram. Stell falou "Hipogrifo" com rispidez e abriu a porta com violência, e uma menina que estava sentada numa poltrona perto da lareira que tinha cabelos curtos disse "Uaau, que delícia" (sim, todos desconfiavam que ela não era lá bem fã de meninos) e Nila, a melhor amiga das primas logo correu ao encontro delas. Karl foi junto.

- Oi, Stell. – disse ele, esperançoso - Tudo bom?

- Não.

- Ah, tá. – Karl murchou a cara de felicidade. – E aí, Mione, como tá o Kevin?

- Tem alguma coisa na minha cara dizendo que eu tou com o Kevin? Meu Santo Deus. Sim, ele está bem sim, gostoso como sempre.

- Hum. Não o acho gostoso.

- Lógico, você não é bicha. Meu irmão é que é.

- Muito obrigado. É mesmo, seu irmão é meio... Meio... Estranho.

- Você quis dizer baldinho, baitola.

- Você é bem agressiva para uma menina. – Nila fez o primeiro comentário. – Nunca vi menina nenhuma daqui dizendo "baldinho".

- Só digo a verdade com as palavras certas. Curtas e grossas, mas certas.

- Stell, o que aconteceu? Nunca te vi assim, e eu te conheço há três anos. – Nila olhou para Stell, que estava espatifada numa cadeira. A menina (que mais parecia um menino) continuava olhando-a, maliciosa.

- Eu acho que o Mean (Eu te contei dele?) me viu fazendo mágicas.

- Ah, então é isso. Que besteira. – Hermione virou os olhos. – Triste por um trouxa gordinho.

- Ele é fofinho, tá? Não se mete. Pelo menos eu não tou ficando com uma vassoura de piaçava Albina.

- Pelo menos ele não tem bucho, nem é trouxa. Tchauzão. Vou dormir. Fique com a bolinha humana, se quiser, eu não faço questão.

Hermione saiu, desanimada. Ela não era muito de papos sobre garotos, gostava mais de beijá-los do que discutir sobre o que eles acharam sobre a tomara-que-caia rosa que ela usara ontem.

- Sim, era aquele trouxa que você me falou, que estava afim de você?- Nila parecia interessada. – Realmente, pelas coisas que ele fala, ele é fofinho.

- É sim. Pois é. Mas eu acho que ele ficou desconfiado de mim.

- Aah. Deixa isso pra lá. Ano passado você não fez uma pedrinha que ele te deu ficar multicolorida na frente dele e ele nem ligou? Fica assim não, amiga.

- É, é verdade. E eu nem gosto dele de verdade.

- Sei.

- É sério!

As amigas começaram a rir. Só Nila mesmo para animar Stell. Ninguém, nem a mãe dela conseguia entendê-la do jeito que Nila entendia. Nila entendia _tudo_ melhor do que os outros. Ela era a melhor da escola nos estudos.

- Ah, não. A coisinha ruiva chegou. Ainda tinha esperanças que você perdesse o trem, queijinho.

Uma menina morena de cabelos lisos e pretos tinha chegado a sala comunal. Os olhos dela pareciam ser um abismo, um vácuo, de tão pretos que eram.

- Me deixa em paz, tá, Ana? Eu não quero brigar contigo hoje, nem agora. Me esquece um pouquinho, só um pouquinho.

- Ah, se eu pudesse. A tua feiúra é tão marcante que eu não consigo. Fiquei traumatizada.

Ana Shacklebolt era uma garota tão linda quanto, ou ainda mais do que Sthefanie Weasley. Elas se odiavam desde que se viram da primeira vez. Stell tinha derrubado a Firebolt 2001 de Anna sem querer, e Anna começou a odiá-la daí. Stell odeia quem odeia ela, então foi mútuo. Elas mais pareciam cão e gato. Ainda bem que Anna era dois anos mais velha do que ela, e as duas não dormiam no mesmo dormitório.

- Igualmente.

- Aaah, Meu Deus, vamos, Thef, vamos pro dormitório, lá temos paz.

As duas amigas subiram as escadas com uma cara de superioridade e Ana suspirou um "Graças a Deus!" E sentou numa poltrona do lado da menina que mais parecia um menino, que começou a secá-la igual estava secando Stell. Mas Karl havia desaparecido.

Karl andava sozinho pelos corredores do colégio. Ele estava triste, agora que sabia que Stell, a menina que ele ama há três anos, ama outro. Tudo bem que ele nunca deu nenhuma bandeira para ela perceber, e ela não era nenhuma vidente, mas ele não esperava que ela gostasse do trouxa da rua dela. Para ele, aquilo era uma verdadeira humilhação (e, cá entre nós, é realmente uma humilhação perder uma garota para um menino que era gordo, baixinho, e ainda por cima, trouxa. – comentário da autora), e ele não podia fazer nada. Se fizesse, Stell ia descobrir que ele gostava dela, aí, estaria tudo perdido (não sei por quê, seria uma ótima solução! – comentário da autora), então ele não podia fazer nada, e essa sensação de impotência acabava com ele. Ele tinha vontade de chutar ele mesmo. Não podia, já que ele não era anormal. Então ele lembrou de uma velha lenda de Hogwarts, a Sala Precisa, que tinha ajudado o famoso Harry Potter a destruir o Lendário Lorde das Trevas. Dizia a história que se você fosse até o sétimo andar de Hogwarts, parasse em frente a uma tapeçaria de Trasgos dançando balé e espancando um homem e desse três voltas do mesmo lugar pensando no lugar necessário, este lugar apareceria. "Ah, é só uma lenda. Ah, não é não. A gente pode testar".Karl foi até o sétimo andar parou em frente a uma velha (velha? Velha é pouco, uma múmia! – comentário da autora) tapeçaria de trasgos e deu três voltas de olhos fechados pensando "Eu quero um lugar onde eu possa bolar um bom plano" e abriu os olhos. Na frente dele havia aparecido uma porta. Será que era a famosa Sala Precisa de Harry Potter? Ele entrou.

Era 12h da noite. Ouviam-se passos num corredor escuro do sétimo andar. Alguma coisa ali não estava no lugar.

Um rapaz alto estava alisando a parede próxima a uma tapeçaria. Ele parecia querer encontrar alguma coisa, uma porta, uma maçaneta.

- Tem que estar em algum lugar... Ele me disse... Aqui.

O garoto puxou um dos tijolos da parede. Os tijolos começaram a se afastar, como os tijolos do portal do Beco Diagonal.

- Boa noite, milorde.

O garoto entrou na sala secreta vagarosamente. Fez uma curvatura como se tivesse mais alguém ali, que ele tinha que cumprimentar. E tinha, claro, ele não era mongol.

- Não me venha com bajulações. Fez o que eu lhe pedi? – falou uma voz rouca, arrastada, num fundo o aposento. – Ah, e eu tenho que lhe apresentar seu novo amigo. Ele queria entrar na sala Precisa e sem querer entrou aqui. Dê boas-vindas a Karl, o meu novo servo.

- Eu não sou seu servo! Eu não sei nem quem é você!

- _Silencio. _– Foi o garoto que tinha chamado o dono da voz arrastada de milorde que fez o feitiço. – Ele não é digno, senhor.

- Não importa. Ele sabe de nós, e agora vai ter que fazer parte. Domine-o.

- Mas senhor, eu não posso...

- _Domine-o agora._

- Senhor...

- _Agora!_

- _Imperio. _– o rapaz apontou a varinha novamente para a pessoa que estava deitada do chão, se contorcendo. Ela se levantou e fez uma curvatura igual a feita antes pelo outro garoto para o homem que estava escondido na escuridão.

- Sou seu, senhor Malfoy, lhe darei minha vida.

- Ótimo. E não me chame de Malfoy, não lhe dei essa intimidade. Chame-me de milorde.

- Sim, senhor, milorde.

- Sim, continuando, você cumpriu sua missão ou não? – o homem perguntou a garoto que enfeitiçou o outro – Diga-me.

- Senhor, eu tive que fazer um desvio...

- Que desvio?

- Er... Minha namorada.

- Ah, é claro, eu esqueci da Potter nojenta.

O menino fez uma expressão de ódio ao ouvir o comentário. Mas continuou calado. O outro garoto parecia mais robô, parado, do lado da escuridão.

- Eu vou completar a missão, senhor.

- Não. Você já teve sua chance. Quem vai completar a missão e ficar com todo o crédito vai ser Karl.

- Senhor!...

- Você é que não é digno de Scorpius Malfoy, Neto de Lúcio Malfoy, um dos seguidores do grande Lorde das Trevas, que inspira todo poder que se pode ter. Saia daqui.

- Se...

- _Crucio_. – o garoto que mais parecia um robô foi quem realizou o feitiço.

- Muito bem, Karl. Cumpra sua tarefa que você vai ser recompensado.

O garoto que tinha chegado depois estava se contorcendo no chão. Depois que o efeito passou ele saiu correndo, enquanto os outros dois riam, as risadas secas ecoando no aposento.

- Boa noite, Kevin.


	3. Uma Notícia Importante

Era um dia lindo em Surrey. Acabara de amanhecer, e as flores da casa vazia dos Weasley estavam mais laranjas do que nunca. Um passarinho (parecia um passarinho, pelo menos, podia até ser uma pombinha, ou quem sabe um robozinho em forma de passarinho) voou rápido para o chão e se espatifou em microscópicos pedacinhos. Ainda deu para ouvir seu último chilreio. Piiiuu.

Um menino que estava atrás da moita (o que ele estava fazendo lá? Eu não sei. Afinal eu só sou a autora. Mas atrás da moita em lugar muito estranho de se ficar. É sim, exatamente isso que vocês estão pensando eu estou pensando junto. (6' – comentário da autora) assustou-se com a explosão do passarinho, ou robozinho, ou pombinha. Um pedaços entraram na sua boca aberta enquanto ele dormia ( aah, ele estava dormindo. Viu, seus mentes poluídas? Só dormindo. – comentário da autora) e ele engoliu uns. Eca, gosto de frango cru. Então não era um robozinho.

- Ótimo café da manhã. – Mean Dursley cuspia os fragmentos de ave na moita (por que ele estava dormindo na moita? Estraanho. – comentário da autora) que ele acabara de sair – Minha refeição favorita. Frango cru.

Ele havia passado a noite traumatizado com o que vira, e três horas da manhã resolveu vir para a sua moita dos pensamentos pensar (ah, ele foi pensar numa moita? Que diferença faz? Pensar na moita, ou na cama? Ow My God. – comentário da autora). No dia anterior ele tinha visto Stell (sim, a garota dos seus sonhos, até dos mais loucos) e toda a sua família (A cavarana Potter Weasley! Uoohu! – comentário da autora) desaparecerem magicamente, bem na sua frente. Parecia efeito especial de filme. Estavam lá e não estavam mais no outro segundo. Aquilo era contra todas as leis da natureza, não podia ter acontecido. Mas ele tinha certeza que não tinha sonhado. Ele tinha acabado de tomar um expresso quente, bem quente. E ele estava bem acordado.

Fora visitar Stell para lhe entregar um presentinho de "Vou ficar com saudades!" Para ela antes dela ir para a escola esquisita dela na França. Ele ia todos os anos, e só voltava no Natal. Era chato ficar sem ela. Ele acordava por ela. Às vezes, não acordava, mas era para sonhar com ela.

E eles simplesmente tinham sumido. Pliim, e pronto. Tchau. Ele não conseguia entender, nunca entenderia, ela não era nenhuma bruxa nem nada para sair desaparecendo por aí. Ela era completamente normal. _Completamente._

Mean andou um pouquinho até o canto que o passarinho explodira e pegou uma pena. De repente, ele se virou exatamente para o norte que gritou, com uma voz feminina: ACORDA, SUA MORTA-VIVA, JÁ TÁ NA HORA DO CAFÉ!

Stell abriu os olhos. Droga, era a Nila. Levantou-se devagarzinho, e Nila a puxou para frente, então Stell realmente acordou. Ela tivera um sonho muito estranho. Ela sonhara com Mean.

- Não. Não é possível. Sonhar já demais, Thef. – Stell acabara de contar o sonho para a amiga, e agora comia torradas, muitas torradas com geléia de laranja com leite – E o que significaria o passarinho que explodiu?

- Não sei. Às vezes, eu tenho essas loucuras.

- E você sonhou que ele tinha uma moita dos pensamentos? Nossa, você é muito criativa.

- Oi, pessoal. – Karl acabara de chegar. Stell notou um brilho estranho nos olhos dele. – O que foi, Stell?

- Nada. Eu não te contei meu sonho, né? – Stell olhou para o amigo, esperançosa que ele entendesse.

- Conta aí. – Karl sentou do lado de na cadeira em frente à da Stell, e ela contou seu sonho.

- Você é realmente muito criativa. – Karl disse, quando ela terminou. Ele estava com uma cara de surpresa.

- Acabei de dizer isso. – Nila disse, cobiçando um dos pedaços de bacon de Karl – Dá um?

- Pode pegar. – Ele sorriu – Um passarinho explodiu? Minha nossa.

- E ele tinha visto eu e minha família aparatando junta.

- E a moita dos pensamentos?

- Eu o vi umas vezes agachado numa moita, perto do chafariz. Sempre achei que fosse uma moita dos pensamentos. Mas eu nem lembrava mais dela.

- Pode ter sido uma visão. – disse o menino do primeiro ano que estava sentado do lado de Nila, comentou. – Às vezes, acontece.

Nila, Stell e Karl olharam para ele. O garotinho olhou para baixo.

- Sim, mas ele pode ter razão, pelo que você me contou, parecia mesmo real. – Começou Karl, comendo o resto dos bacons que Nila não tinha devorado. – Estava tudo no lugar, menos o passarinho.

- Não disse? – o garotinho do primeiro ano riu. – Eu sempre tenho razão, pessoal.

Eles olharam com desconfiança para o menino de novo. Meus Deus, como era intrometido.

- Vamos sair daqui? Eu já terminei. – sussurrou Nila – Ele está começando a me assustar.

Os três amigos concordaram e saíram depressa dali. O menino ainda disse "A gente se vê por aí, galera!", fazendo-os correr ainda mais rápido. Eu, hein.

- Eu acho que você deveria esquecer esse sonho. Simplesmente, você ficou pensando demais se o menino tinha visto você fazendo mágicas que sonhou que ele tinha visto. E eu acho também que você odeia passarinhos. – Nila disse, conclusiva, quando estavam em caminho da aula de Herbologia, com o velho (múmia, uma múmia! – comentário da autora) professor Neville. Ele era legal, mas já estava começando a ter alucinações. Na última aula, perguntou a Nila que feitiço ela tinha usado para pintar o cabelo de rosa, por que estava lindo. Nila agora só vinha de coque para a aula dele.

- É mesmo. Nila, você é o máximo. – Karl deu um beijinho na bochecha (mais definidamente, na região onde termina a bochecha e começa a região da boca, só que não na boca) de Nila. Nila virou um tomate. Não literalmente, é lógico.

Stell olhou para os dois. É lógico que ela tinha percebido o clima, mas nunca pensou que Karl quereria um dia ficar um dia com a Nila com ela, Sthefanie Weasley, por perto. Quer dizer, Nila não era feia, claro que não, só que até Stell percebia que ela (Stell) era uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, superada apenas por Anna Shacklebolt (sim, ela era odiosa, mas era perfeita), e quem sabe Susan Chang, da corvinal, que também era muito bonita. Stell sempre pensou ter Karl na palma da mão. Se ela estralasse os dedos ele vinha correndo, esperançoso. Mas ela sabia que Nila não gostava dele, então nem se preocupara. Não ia tirar Karl da estante. Era legal ter um cachorrinho sempre por perto.

Os três continuaram conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nila ainda estava parecendo que tinha colocado quilos e quilos de blush nas bochechas. Karl sorria para ela, meio abobado. Stell sorria para os dois.

- Bebendo já de manhã, Karl? Porque essa cara? – disse um amigo de Karl, que aproximava do grupo – Eu hein.

- Hãn? – Karl saiu do transe em que estava, olhando para Nila. Nila disse um "Graças a Deus!" Inaudível.

- Essa tua cara. Fumou, cheirou, bebeu ou os três? Ooi, Stell. – o menino do sexto ano deu um sorriso sedutor (na verdade, com a intenção de ser sedutor) para a garota ruiva – Tudo bom?

- Nenhum dos três. – respondeu Karl, meio chateado – Tá gazeando de novo, cara?

- Quê? Nãão, eu pegar umas coisas com o Longbottom para o prof. Gibbs.

O rapaz agora não olhava mais para Karl; estava fascinado por Stell. Stell sorria, timidamente. "Se Deus fecha uma porta, Ele abre várias outras", pensou ela.

- Tchau, doidinho, a gente precisa ir. – Nila falou, depois de algum tempo. – Estamos atrasados.

- Tchau, louquinha. Tchau, Stell. Tchau, Karl.

Os três amigos foram para as estufas. Todos os outros alunos já tinham chegado e estavam sentados nas cadeirinhas de jardineiro.

- Bonito. – o professor olhava para eles. – Todos são da Grifinória? Que vergonha. Nila, eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão irresponsável.

- Desculpe, professor. – os três disseram em conjunto. – Não foi nossa intenção chegar tarde.

- Sentem-se.

Os três sentaram nas últimas cadeiras que tinham, e as mais longes. Todos olhavam para eles.

Era sempre assim, nas aulas de herbologia; Stell, Nila e Karl chegavam atrasados, levavam broncas, sentavam nas últimas cadeiras (tanto que até tinham os seus nomes escritos à brasa, obra de Nila) e também as mais longes. Já era um hábito.

- Terceiro ano, por favor, a direção mandou um aviso que será comunicado a todos os alunos no colégio. Por favor, silêncio. – falou prof. Longbottom, com a sua voz rouca de vovô que já está na reta final da vida – Silêncio, srita. Chang.

A sala ficou silenciosa. Nunca o professor começara a aula desse jeito; Ele sempre fazia alguma brincadeira do século passado (Afinal, ele já tinha uns noventa anos) ou falava alguma coisa esquisita, mas muito interessante sobre plantas desconhecidas que ele tinha trazido a muito tempo de suas viagens. Eles nunca viram a cara murcha de Neville tão séria.

Nila começou a escrever num papelzinho. Era uma conversa por escrito, é claro, uma característica antiga do trio de amigos. Era Nila que sempre começava, por que a letra dela era a mais bonita de todas (curso de ortografia por uns cinco anos) e também a mais legível.

_O que vocês acham que é? Tomare que seja um teste para alunos que queiram passar para séries mais avançadas. :_D

_Não sei, o Longbottom está muito sério para ser só um teste. Eu nunca o vi assim, nunca.Tou ficando preocupada. :_

Vcs tão se preupandu pur nd. Eu achu q foi só alguém q kbrou u banheiru;

_Escreve direito, Karl. Minha nossa. Não, a direção não iria interromper uma aula para uma besteria dessas. Ia só colocar um aviso no mural. Também não acho que seja algo para __a gente__ ficar preocupado. Pode ter sido uma coisa fora do colégio; Ninguém morreu, para a gente ficar chorando pelos cantos._

_Você escreve demais, Nila. Sua nerd.Não, eu não vou ficar chorando pelos cantos. Mas pode ter sido com alguém das nossas famílias!Deus nos livre.Mas o banheiro poderia machucar alguém, se tivesse quebrado e ninguém soubesse; Mas eu concordo que só colocariam no quadro de avisos;_

Affz. Vcs nunk aceitaum minhas idéias. Mas eu tbm achu q foi alguma koiza fora da eskola; Eles saum traumatizadus cum issu desde a Batalha Final.

_ESCREVE DIREITO, KARL! Mas é verdade. Qualquer coisa que acontece lá fora, ele correm para avisar; Pode ser isso. Boa idéia, Karl. :_D

_Boa idéia, Karl. :. Viu, a gente aceitou sua idéia. Será que foi mais um ataque de Inferis?_

Eu não sou inútil e desprezível como conceituaram a respeitáveis senhoritas, minha massa cinzenta é utilizada em inúmeros paradoxos indecifráveis, os quais ela consegue racionalizar e realizar. Gostaram? Hahaha; Pode ser!

_Acabou, acabou, eu acho que ele tá olhando pra gente; BOA, Karl, gostei, :)_

O professor continuava sério. Ele realmente olhara para o grupo, mas não percebera o papelzinho que circulava; Ele finalmente iria falar.

- Terceiranistas, as aulas da semana foram canceladas em uma homenagem fúnebre; A nossa querida diretora Minerva McGonagall foi assassinada ontem de madrugada.

**oi. :)  
bom, pessoal, eu achei esse capítulo o mais engraçado. acho que até agora foi o mais massa que eu já escrevi, : . brigada lara , doidinha prongs , vocês (até agora, eu espero) são as únicas que tão lendo a fanfic .:D leiam mais, ;)**

**até. ;**


End file.
